


Don't Panic

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: We live in beautiful world.





	Don't Panic

我是德拉克斯勒。

尤里安十岁那年，我在他的大脑里出生。盖尔森基兴的冬天很冷。尤里安发着烧，被一家又一家的商店赶出门，因为他肮脏破旧的褴褛衣衫，因为他流着鼻涕冻得通红的鼻尖，因为他的一头许久未洗的卷发。没人愿意看他红得不正常的脸，没人在意他急促的呼吸。

没人愿意给他一个避风港，更没人愿意给他一个家。最后他倒在路边，全身都在痉挛。他会死在这漫天的风雪里。

然后我出生在一片黑暗里，我使他睁开双眼。我带着他的躯体一直走，一直走，走到盖尔森基兴的黑帮头子面前。我努力挺直身体请求他的帮助，他用探寻的眼光看着我。

“你叫什么名字？”最后他这样问。

“尤里安·德拉克斯勒。”

之后的记忆变得模糊不清，再醒来时烧已经退去，我躺在柔软的床上，身下是洁白的床单。我想要抬起手，却失去了对身体的控制。“谢谢你，德拉克斯勒。我是尤里安，我想，现在你该离开了。”

他在开玩笑吗？这不可能。我不会离开的。我会留下，我要与他争夺这具躯体。尤里安胆小且懦弱。即使我如今弱小，我亦会成长至强大。我会夺取主动。我会蚕食他的心志。尤里安的躯体就是我的家，我属于这里，没有人能让我离开。属于我的东西，我会牢牢把握在自己手里。

而今我只需蛰伏于此，帮助他做出必要的决定。比如留在黑帮。这会让这躯体有更大的几率活下去。恶意、怨仇，它们使我成长，使我强壮。而尤里安，就像我认为的那样。他怯懦而软弱。第一次，老大让他开枪的时候我透过他的眼睛看见了他的目标。枪口抵在对方额头。那恶心的败类匍匐于地，想要抱住他的腿向他求饶，嘴里念叨着妻子孩子，眼泪汪汪的样子就像那个卷了老大的货和钱又向条子告密的人不是他。而尤里安僵硬在那里一动不动，他甚至不敢抬头。我能感受到老大的目光盯住他，探寻的意味就像那个冬天我来找他的时候一样。我不能让他失望。

在尤里安恐惧的时候，我便能重新掌握这具躯体，而现在便是良机。

我甩开那人的胳膊如同甩去某种致命的病毒，这一刻我感觉全身都充满了力量。我重新瞄准了他的脑袋。鲜血喷涌，我想那子弹大概炸掉了他的头盖骨。这不重要。我擦擦枪口。

于是这天起我成了帮里的行刑人。我出现时尤里安便消失。有时他透过另一只眼偷偷看我所做的事情。后来我的所作所为将这懦夫击垮。他把自己浸在酒精里。酒精使他益发虚弱，而我占据这躯体的时间也更多。

直到我们遇见了贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。

这是个卧底任务。老大遇到了些麻烦，他处理问题的时候希望警局内有我们的人。“只要三个月，犯不上接触警探，那会带来后患。Jule，交给你了。假身份我们会帮你搞定。”

几天后我便来到警局实习。我的带教老师有柔软的亚麻色的头发，深绿色的眸子揉进细碎的金。他笑起来的样子温和又亲切。他会在路上为街边枯坐的老人买一杯咖啡，休息日他会去福利院陪孩子们玩耍。如果这世上真有什么天使，那这个名词一定是为他而创造。贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯。我想我和尤里安此刻终于找到了一处共同点——我们的心都为赫韦德斯警探跳动了。

我能感受到尤里安的躁动。他拼命想要占据这具躯体更久。有时这是好事。警探们做的事情在我看来都相当无聊，交给尤里安做倒也无妨。只是，贝尼只能是我的，也必须是我的。所以贝尼爱上的人只能是我，而不是尤里安。

为了贝尼，我可以无所不为。

窃听器、追踪器、还有我兜里随时携带的手枪和迷药。“你不能这样做。”尤里安在我脑子里面说。没什么不可以。我抬手打翻了他。现如今这已经变得很容易。

我难以忘记见到曼努埃尔·诺伊尔的场景。贝尼说那是他的表哥。他以为我会相信。怎么可能。诺伊尔看他的那副表情，简直让人恨不得把整整一个弹夹的子弹全都灌到他的脑袋里面去。

后来我也确实这样做了。场面有点血腥，收拾现场花了我很久。鲜血从水槽口打着旋被冲洗掉，花纹很好看。好在前特工早就被推定死亡，我也并不用费心去解释他的失踪。组织打来电话，被我直接按掉。我已经和他们断了联系。我即将消失于这个世界，带着贝尼。一个世界的结束是另一个世界的开始。那将是一个只有我和贝尼的新世界。

“贝尼，你不喜欢吗？”我俯身看着睡梦中的男人。

月光从地下室的窗栏照进来，照在贝尼的脸上，给他苍白的脸庞和暗色的阴影。他长长的睫毛如同蝴蝶脆弱的翅膀，随着呼吸微微颤抖。淡色的眉毛微微皱起，大约是个不安稳的梦境。我的手指抚过他的额头他的脸颊，停在他的脖颈。只要再用力一点——再用力一点——贝尼就永远是我的了。

他在梦里不舒服地扭动着身体。我松开手。

来日方长，亲爱的贝尼。

**********

尤里安合上柜子最底下找到的日记。熟悉又陌生的笔迹与口吻。他的分身。他究竟做了什么。那个自称德拉克斯勒的人，究竟做了些什么？

有什么东西带着他向地下室走去。他推开门看见赫韦德斯。男人闭着眼躺在床上，如同易碎的艺术品。

“你好呀，贝尼。”他捏住赫韦德斯的下巴，用一个带着血腥味道的吻问候了他。

他并不记得自己的名字。他是德拉克斯勒。


End file.
